Zephyr
Zephyr był przywódcą Neo Marynarki i głównym antagonistą One Piece Film: Z. Kiedyś był admirałem Marynarki i instruktorem, lecz zrezygnował z funkcji. Wygląd Zephyr pojawia się jako wielki i muskularny mężczyzna z krótkimi fioletowymi włosami i dużym mechanicznym ramieniem przywiązanym do lewego uda. Ubiera się w płaszcz marynarki, z tyłu którego widnieje bandera piracka oraz do tego ubiera duże czarne spodnie. Jego bandera piracka ma kształt czaszki ze skośnymi oczodołami i kolczastą koroną, a jego skrzyżowane kości są podobny do odwróconego symbolu marynarki, widnieje tam również odwrócony miecz przebijający od góry całą czaszkę. Galeria Zephyr Full Body View.png|Widok na całe ciało Zephyra. Zephyr in Adventure Island.png|Zephyr w One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island. Zephyr as a 14 Year Old.png|Zephyr w wieku 14 lat. G-5 Sailor Zephyr.png|18-letni Zephyr. Petty Officer Z.png|28-letni Zephyr. Zephyr as an Admiral.png|38-letni Zephyr jako Admirał. Zephyr as an Instructor.png|41-letni Zephyr jako instruktor w Marynarce. Zephyr's Eyes.png|Zephyr bez okularów słonecznych. Zephyr's Prosthetic Arm.png|Ramię protetyczne Zephyra bez Battle Smasher'a. Zephyr Super Grand Battle X.png|Zephyr w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Osobowość Historia 200px|lewo|mały|Admirał Zephyr traci ramię i swoją dywizję. Zephyr od początku przygody w marynarce wykazywał się wielkim sercem do walki oraz umiejętnościami; podczas swojej przygody z marynarką w pewnym momencie zostaje mianowany Admirałem. Przyjmując to stanowisko skazał siebie i swoją rodziną na nieustanne ataki ze strony wrogów, co doprowadziło do pierwszej tragedii. Jeden z piratów nienawidzących admirała morduje jego dziecko. Zephyr zamyka wtedy w sobie wszystkie uczucia i skupia się na trenowaniu młodych rekrutów, aby stali się późniejszą podporą Marynarki (trenował Kuzana, Sakazukiego i Borsalino, oraz wielu znanych nam już wiceadmirałów). Zephyr z powodów osobistych (uznanie za Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz pirata, który odciął mu ramię oraz wybił całą załogę statku rekrutów, którego Zephyr był kapitanem) rezygnuje ze stanowiska Admirała oraz opuszcza ich szeregi. Jakiś czas później pojawia się on w Nowym Świecie z zamiarem anihilacji całej społeczności piratów, poprzez wysadzenie 3 wulkanów. Fabuła Akt Ambicje Z Film Z Śmierć Umiejętności i moce W Zapowiedzi filmowej jest on określany jako najsilniejszy przeciwnik, z którym piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza musieli stoczyć walkę. W przeszłości był on admirałem Marynarki, co oznacza że miał dowództwo nad niższymi stopniem żołnierzami Marynarki zaraz po admirale Marynarki Wojennej. Miał też prawo do zainicjowania Buster Call, kiedy tylko uważał to za stosowne, oraz może przekazać złoty ślimakofon każdemu agentowi Globalnego Rządu. Po odejściu z Marynarki już nie ma takich przywilejów. Zephyr był nazywany w marynarce Czarnym Ramieniem, ze względu na swe umiejętności w ofensywnym Haki. Jak się dowiadujemy z późniejszej walki z Luffym nie bez powodu. Aktualnie najgroźniejszą jego bronią było mechaniczne ramię stworzone z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy, aby niwelować moc posiadaczy diabelskiego owocu. Ramię to może również wystrzeliwać naboje, oraz używać czegoś na podobieństwo laserów Pacifisty lub Franky'ego. W swym arsenale Z posiadał również pistolet nabity kulami z morskiego kamienia. Główne walki * Zephyr kontra Edward Newgate (niepokazana) * Zephyr kontra Gol D. Roger (niepokazana) * Zephyr, Ain, Binz i oddział Marynarki kontra przyszły Królewski Wojownik Mórz * Zephyr kontra oddział Marynarki z wyspy Firs * Zephyr kontra admirał Borsalino (na Wyspie Firs) * Zephyr kontra załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza * Zephyr kontra komandor Kibin i jego oddział Marynarki * Zephyr kontra Monkey D. Luffy (na wyspie Secon) * Zephyr kontra Monkey D. Luffy (na Piriodo) * Zephyr kontra admirał Borsalino, wiceadmirałowie Momonga, Doberman, Comil, Onigumo, Strawberry i oddział Marynarki (na Piriodo) Ciekawostki * Zephyr dzieli swoje imię z Zefirem, personifikacją zachodniego wiatru z greckiej mitologii. * Jest jedynym admirałem Marynarki, który nie zjadł diabelskiego owocu. * Jego ulubionym napojem alkoholowym jest jerez. * Ma najwyższą rangę spośród wszystkich niekanonicznych marynarzy. * Z dzieli wiele cech z głównym antagonistą filmu One Piece Film: Strong World, Shikim: ** Obaj są antagonistami filmów nadzorowanych przez Odę. ** Historie ich obu są napisane przez samego Odę. ** Obaj mają protezy, które służą także za bronie. Shiki ma dwa miecze zamiast stóp, a Z ma wielkie mechaniczne ramię. ** Obaj mają elementy statków na swoim ciele. Shiki ma koło sterowe wbite w głowę, a Z ma liny masztowe oplecione wokół klatki piersiowej. ** Obaj pochodzą z czasów Rogera. ** Obaj mają cztery odcinki powiązane z ich filmami z własnym zestawem postaci. * Z dzieli też wiele cech z Edward Newgatem: ** Obaj pochodzą z czasów Rogera. ** Byli w tym samym wieku (choć Newgate zmarł 2 lata przed Zephyrem). ** Ich ostatnie działania miały na celu uratowanie swoich towarzyszy przed Marynarką. ** Obaj zostali zabici przez dawnych podwładnych, do których dawniej czuli szacunek. ** Ich bronie posłużyły potem za ich nagrobki. ** Obaj byli zależni od wsparcia medycznego poza walką. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 71. miejsce, co sprawiło, że jest najpopularniejszą niekanoniczą postacią. * Z mógł być oparty o Claude'a Dansey, znanego jako "Colonel Z" i pracującego pod pseudonimem "Z", który stworzył swoją własną tajną organizację szpiegowską, gdy wściekł się na niekompetencję MI-6. Nawigacja ca:Zephyr de:Zephyr en:Z es:Z fr:Zephyr it:Zephyr pt:Zephyr ru:Зефир Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Byli admirałowie (Marynarka) Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Sześciu Form Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Neo Marynarka Kategoria:Postacie z filmów